Gone
by stoleninnocence-insa
Summary: Ed has begun to live out his life alone...or so he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Either you like it or you don't. Either way you can kiss my ass. Ha, well review and I shall update Miko Temptest and Exotic. For every two reviews there shall be a new chapter for each. I promise!**

**I.**

To say that I was pissed was an understatement. I was hurt and betrayed, not knowing the true price that everyone who went to war paid. My brother…Al…was always there for me, pulling me back from the edge. And now….

I sighed, my face in my hands, as I listened to the soft symphony of nature. The twitting of the birds, and the light flutter from the river beside my thinking rock. Yeah, the thinking rock that I had claimed so many years before when we were still young and…innocent you could say.

" _Al! If you don't bring my fish back here now, I'll murder you with my bare hands!" I screamed, hearing my brother's mocking laughter as he ran ahead of me, dangling that piece of fish that I just finished cooking. And damn did it smell good._

" _Ed, you're **so **mean. You'll never get what you what in that way brother." Al yelled back, still laughing as I tripped over that unnoticeable rock. Hmmm…funny how I never saw all the different rocks that sudden began to appear along our road.. _It was funny how I never noticed a lot of things. Like the way our mother had become even more distant the day Father left. I never noticed the way her eyes would mist over when she saw that photograph sitting on the coffee table of all four of us.

" _Al, you little bastard!"_

_Our mother stood in the background, smiling at our little spat she called them. Her quiet smile turned into that serious mother one. _Funny I could never recall her using that before.

" _Ed. Don't use that kind of language with your brother, and don't wonder to far guys!"_

_I turned back to see her smiling sadly, before I turned back chasing after Al. I offered no words of comfort, or any gestures to show that we'd be alright because none were needed. _We were always alright.

_I finally caught up with Al deep in the woods surrounding our house. He was sitting by a river, sitting on a large rock, trying to catch his breath, when he spotted me tumbling out of the large bush. _

" _Oh, Ed! This is horrible."_

_I narrowed my eyes at the half-eaten fish that was still held in his hands. " Well, if you don't like it, then give it back! It's mine to begin with."_

_Al stared at me confused for a second, before looking down at the fish that he held in his hands. " No, brother, it's not the fish—it's great—I mean we're lost!'_

_I looked around the dark clearing. By a stream that seemed so familiar, I squinted my eyes in remembrance. " Oh, damn, Al. We're not lost. I know exactly where we are." _

_Al sent me that half-believing looks before I smiled back almost convincing. " We're out here by my thinking rock!" I walked over to him, honking down to him, a fake smile plaster on my face. It want really a lie, this place was oddly familiar. _

_After a few moments of thinking, Al turned to me, concern his eyes. " Brother, is mother going to be okay? I mean we're lost, and what if she comes looking for us and she gets lost too? And what if we go hungry and die? Then what? Will mom ever find us?"_

_I looked at Al, seeing the ridiculous notion of dying he thought was real. " No. You've been listening to too many ghost stories. We'll find a way home." I nodded as if trying to convince myself. " Say, if you're hungry you can eat the rest of the fish."_

_Al looked at me, shaking his head. " No, I already ate most of it, besides this was—"_

" _Look, Al," I interrupted, suddenly remembering where we were. " You might as well finish it off. We'll be home soon. Come on, follow me."_

_Al nodded, complying to my wishes without much argument, which was exactly what I was hoping for. After a little bit of walking we saw a bright light flashing in the distance. _Mother's welcoming and beckoning light.

" _What do you think it is brother?" Al whispered to me as the trees began to thin out, and our old familiar road came into view._

" _It looks like it' s coming from our house. It's a light…Mom's trying to bring us home." Al's face widened into a grin as he tore down the gravel road with me behind him._

**Well, I'm thinking that this is a lot OOC, because I barely stay up to watch FMA or bother to read the mangas, so I'll try and get Meagan, (myownlife) the information I need, because she's the expert.**

**Please review, this is my first FMA fanfic, and I'll make a one-shot between Roy and Ed, or maybe Ed and Al?**


	2. Nothing

**Well, I officially got one review from Meagan, and just finished reviewing her second chapter to uh…Blow Me Away. So yeah, another review shall get you another chapter of Miko Temptest by _moi_, so…remember to review. I need a beta, and a onestart. Well, you guys know what a beta is, I would ask myownlife, but she doesn't know how to spell. But she might be my onestart since she can feed me info on FMA, but enjoy.**

**II.**

I sighed, watching the sites pass me by. Another day on the job. Roy had assigned me the second Ishbal massacre and tracking Scar and Lust after their escape from the prisons. Riza was here with me, but in the next compartment with and Lieutenant Cononel Maes as well. I didn't see the point in bringing them, I could handle myself well enough, perhaps he didn't trust me after the Homunculi rebel.

I heard the compartment door slide open and Riza came in, that usual stance of superior on. " Fullmetal." She addressed me, her face and voice lost on emotion. All of us were trained like the dogs we were to be emotionless, and I saw before she even sat down she received bad news.

" What is it?" I asked, turning my attention back to the window. I watched the bare plains of the desert pass, and her sit down next to me.

" We just received word from Winry that her grandmother has just died. Al is out of control and Winry's scared. She's locked in her room."

I pulled the shade over the window, unable to see the plains any longer.

I turned to her, seeing that she was battling with herself to keep from trying to comfort me. I nodded, understanding the situation. Al finally lost his sanity completely, and was now officially crazy. " How did he kill her?" I whisper, choking on a silent sob.

She looked away, her thumbs rolling around each other. " Alphonse has taking the glass she handed him and broke it. When she turned around to make sure he was okay…he stabbed her." She stood up, looking out the window that I found interesting. " You know you can no longer see the plains. The window's covered."

" It reminds me of everything I've ever done right since mother's death."

She stared at me a few seconds longer and left.


	3. Come back Home

**Well, I promised you guys another chapter of Miko Temptest…and I always keep my promises, so before I even think about putting another chapter up, I'll put up "MT"**

**I'm waiting for chapter four Meagan.**

**III.**

I was wrapped up in my thoughts when the car pulled up to the house that Al and I got practically grew up in. It brought up so many memories that seemed like another life away.

I heard Riza cut the engine, and the sound of the rain falling down on the car's roof felt like another jab in my heart. Sometimes I wish the rain really did wipe away the pain like people claimed it did, but that was just…another fantasy I still harbored.

Like my brother suddenly calling me and him being back to his old self.

" We're here Fullmetal." Riza said, staring straight out of the window. Lt. Colonel Maes shifted next to her, remaining as quiet as he was on the on the train, which was unusual for him.

" I can see that Riza." I shifted my gaze from the window. I could not really see out of it since it was streaked with rain. But I could see that Winry was flicking the flashlight in the window, the way mother did to bring us home. " Lt. Colonel Maes, are you going to sit there and wade in you self-pity?" I asked, challenging him. His silence was already working my grated nerves, and since I had been up for three nights straight, I was pretty pissed.

" That was uncalled for Fullmetal." Riza voiced, looking at me from the mirror. I saw the disapproval in her tone, and the fire in her eyes.

My anger just flared. It needed an outlet and I didn't stop it. I had long since stopped caring about what anyone thought of me. " I think it was called for. Do you see me picking my ass out in sorrow? He's been like this for two years now. I'm ready for him to get out of it."

" Ed." She warned, but was cut off when Maes put his hand on her arm.

" No, he's right. I have been wading in my shit long enough. What happened happened."

He sighed. " It's time to let go."

I stared at him, not caring, just wanting him to stop with his mopping. I nodded my head in agreement, before I opened the car door, stepping out into the rain, and shutting the door behind me. I didn't care whether or not I got wet, I just felt like getting on with it. I couldn't stand to see my brother in this way.

Maybe it was time to put him in a "home." Sad, a 15 year old is in a home full of old people.

The rain beat down on my head as I walked up to the house, my hands tucked into my pockets. I reached the front door, and hesitated, before I bent down and over turned a rock to find the house key. I picked it up, fitted it into the lock, and opened the door.

The door opened easily.

It was dark in the house and smelled of piss and blood. Three days really took its toll. And Al…had he gone three days without eating…? I walked into the house, the sound of my footsteps suddenly seemed louder than the storm outside.

I heard a movement to the left, and suddenly felt like prey. I turned to look at Al, smiling manically, blood over his mouth, his hands, staining his clothes and teeth. " Oh, god, Al, what have you done?" I whispered, taking a step towards him.

He smiled wider, then leapt from his crouched position on the floor. I moved out of the way, seeing as he was trying to tackle me. Did he even recognize me? " Biggy brother, Ed, Eddieeee came to see about meee." He sang, as he rose from the spot I was seconds before. " Big brother came to give meee a huggyyy."

I took a step back when he turned to look at me. The sight of my bloodied brother was nauseating. " Al, what did you do to grandma Pinako?"

His eyes widen like a child who got a present, before he looked off to the side of the living room. He pointed into one of the dark areas that I couldn't see in. " Lady…lady sleeping in there. Wouldn't feed me, so me got hungry. Yep, I ate lady's red meat. Nasty, but me was hungry." He smiled as if proud of himself. " And the pretty lady was singing 'AH' and then ran away up the stairs. Up, up. But didn't come down no more. Won't see about me anymore, but biggy brother come see about meee and give meee a huggyyy!"

I choked on the sight of brother dancing, skipping as he continued his singing of 'Biggy brother Eddie and the Lady and her red meat.'

" Al, you need to wash up. I'm going to take you somewhere real nice." I said, trying to look into the eyes of a brother that was now lost to me. " We're going to go eat. That okay with you Al?"

Al nodded happily. " Yeppy, biggy brother. Me hungry again, lady's red meat nasty."

I nodded, extending my hand out for Al. " Yeah, lady's red meat nasty." I whispered as he reached a bloody hand out to hold mine. " Come on. We're going to meet a another pretty lady and a nice man."

Al smiled. " Really, biggy brother?"

" Yeah. Come on." I lead him outside to the car. Riza and Maes had stepped out and gaped at the sight of Al. " Al, this is the pretty lady, Riza, and the nice man Maes."

Al jumped up and down. " Pretty lad Ressy and Mayse." He sang. " Me hungry. Don't want the lady's red meat no more. Nasty, ba."

Maes nodded, leading Al to the back seat. " I'm sure it was."

Riza looked at me, a sad frown on her face. I couldn't tell whether she was crying, but I knew I was. " Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, a hand on my shoulder.

" Yeah. I'm sure."

She looked at Maes easing Al in the back. Al was talking Maes in a rapid tone, and Maes was responding just as eagerly. " How are you going to get back?"

" I'm old enough to drive now. And I _can _reach the wheel despite what Roy says. I'll take the old car out back. I going to stay here with Winry, and clean up."

I turned and walked back into the house without another word.

I knew my way around the house, even in the dark, and soon found Winry's room. I knocked. " Winry?"

" Ed?" She quickly opened the door.

I gasped despite myself. A couple of years changed people. Winry's hair got longer, but she was shorter than me. Her teenage body was transformed into that of a woman's. She had dark circles under her eyes, and tears streaks trailing down her face.

" You need to get some sleep." I whispered, tracing the dark circles with my real hand.

She shrugged and smiled. " Look who's talking." She hugged me, and I wasn't expecting it.

I hugged her back, and suddenly wished I had both of my arms to make it feel more real. " I'm going to stay a while. Help clean up and stuff."

She nodded, still smiling. " I…you look pretty good, Ed, but I've seen you looked better."

We stood there in silence a few more moments, when I drew her back, a frown on my face. " Can I ask you a question?"

" Yeah."

" Why were you flashing the light in the window?"

She looked down, tears pricking at the edge of her vision. " I…I still shine it, because I hope that you and Al would come back home."

I stared at her a few moments longer and embraced her again. " I do too. I do too."

Well, I was hoping that maybe I got a good approach to this story, although I know it's way, WAY OOC, well, this is just something….

**Sincerely,**

**Shut up Meagan!**


	4. Edward Elric

**Okay, I broke a promise. I couldn't resist, but hey, I'm pretty sure that this chapter will be as short as the other ones, so…**

**IV.**

**Edward Elric**

She sneered, knowing that she was running late. He didn't like it when things didn't go his way, but the fact of her being late wasn't her fault. She gazed at the screaming man hanging before her, begging for his life. Pity for him that begging was shorting it.

" Please, show mercy. I've got a wife and kids back home."

She merely gazed at him, before being lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts of a pervious life in Isabal, when she was with a real person. "Shut up." She hissed, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

The man persisted. " Please, look into your heart and let me live."

She looked at him, before drawing her nails back and then letting them pierce the man's heart. " I have no heart. I died a long time ago."

He choked on his blood and died. Envy watched with smug satisfaction. " It died along with him."

--

" Why are you so late Envy?" The deep rumble of his voice greeted her in the dark.

She felt uneasy talking to him without being able to see his face. " I ran into some interference." She replied as evenly as she could.

" And what did you do with this…interference?"

" I killed him." She said bluntly, taking her seat in the only space that was filled with light.

" You're really beautiful, Envy, a perfect assassin. So tell me Envy, all pleasantries aside, what do you think of killing for me?"

She was quiet for a moment. She hadn't thought much about him, knew only what he wanted her to know. " I don't know. Yeah."

A smile. " Perfect."

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, knowing perfectly well he could see. " If you don't mind me asking," she whispered, "who is it I'm suppose to kill?"

" Why my dear Envy, you are going to kill none other than Edward Elric, or as you may know him…Fullmetal."


End file.
